


【权贵】那个主播

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】那个主播

范丞丞最近成了Pornhub Live的常客。那个让自己心尖发痒的，叫床声像小奶猫一样粘腻的亚裔主播，不仅占据了他的晚间时光，昨晚更是连梦境里，都出现了他那晃起来一颤一颤的诱人臀部。

范丞丞快正午时分坐在吃Brunch的店里，正想着那翘臀摇了摇头，自嘲道怕是撸多了，不然怎么这端着盘子的服务生的屁股怎么晃的这么诱惑呢。

意式Brunch餐厅格调尚可，但绝对与那色情的主播格格不入。再定眼看，那个服务生穿着西装背心和白衬衫，衬衫扎在下面的的西装裤里，剪裁得体的西装裤被挺翘的臀部撑的饱满，况且还一头金发，身材高挑的就不像是会被人压在身下求干的那个人，范丞丞猜想一定是位金发碧眼的白人帅哥。

服务生动作很快，穿梭在室内大厅和露天花园里，范丞丞期望着那个金发帅哥服务自己，结果给自己端来咖啡的是位黑发的墨裔小哥，看得出衬衫下身材健美，可惜相貌平平。

正喝边着咖啡四处看着，从后厨走出来那个金发的服务生。那张脸不用细看，好看的紧，居然正是范丞丞日思夜想的小主播。可是不再是直播看见的小麦色的皮肤，今天显得倒是特别白，长长的睫毛和高挺的鼻梁漂亮的像个娃娃，脸颊上还有颗小痣，嘟嘟的嘴唇。

黄明昊才几岁大就随父母迁居到美国，父母终日奔波生意，自己长大的黄明昊也就没专心学习，只读了个社区大学，就这么将就着念。尽管拿着爸妈给的钱住在富人区，他还是愿意就像普通大学生一样在餐厅打工挣钱，和朋友厮混在酒吧，开party抽完大麻在家里躺尸。

黄明昊被坐在那里的一看就是标准留学富二代的客人招手叫了过去，便礼貌的用中文说道：“您好，请问您还有什么需要吗？”“介意下班后去和我喝杯咖啡吗？”“可是我还在上班呢。”“我等你下班可以吗？”“如果您没有什么需要的话，我先去服务别的客人了。”黄明昊礼貌的笑着，又去了后厨。

范丞丞又把墨裔小哥招来，跟他谈天说地了一番，便悄悄说道，自己想约他的同事，问他什么时候下班。墨裔小哥点了点头，一副懂了的样子，告诉范丞丞他下午4点才下班，还说他不喜欢吃什么浪漫法餐，也不喜欢精致美味的意餐，倒是喜欢大快朵颐的吃烤肉，还要范丞丞加油，范丞丞听的直点头，而墨裔小哥感觉自己靠出卖同事换了一堆小费也甚开心，毕竟这位客人刚刚进门停车时，跑车的引擎声实在是太引人注目了，出手定不会吝啬。

陆陆续续来了又走了客人，很快就下午四点了。黄明昊看着范丞丞还坐在早上那个位置，打量了一下他修长的双腿，记得他站起来比183的自己还要高上几公分，有力的双手也给人温暖和安全的感觉，最主要的是他在亚洲人中出色的侧颜，高挺笔直的鼻梁连着好看的下巴，剑眉星目还很耐看。于是黄明昊叹了口气，走到员工休息室换了自己的衣服，一套普通的T恤牛仔裤，一套完全让他融进美国年轻人中就辨不出来的衣服，出现在那位等自己的客人面前。

“我下班了。”范丞丞听完赶紧起身跟着黄明昊走出店里。他本以为他的性感小猫会是只小巧玲珑豹猫，结果没想到个头与自己差不了很多。但范丞丞还是能闻到他身上好闻的香水味还是向上冲自己鼻子里飘着。

晚饭去的新开的烤肉店，很明显黄明昊非常满意。“吃饱了吗？”先是中国式的客套，“你愿意来我家吗？”再来是美国式的约炮。

小主播眯着眼睛，看着范丞丞。把范丞丞看的紧张了：“我以为...就是...我看你直播，以为你更喜欢这样的方式。”范丞丞表示很苦恼，便直接把心思抖露。

其实，关于直播，是因为黄明昊有个难以启齿的癖好——他喜欢在别人面前暴露自己的身体的那种刺激又羞耻的感觉。色情直播，不仅能让他赚到钱，还能满足自己的怪癖，黄明昊会这项工作满意的不得了。

没想到的是，有人认得出自己，并且还找上门来了，黄明昊扶额。黄明昊这种常年不出门的人不可能拥有健康的小麦色皮肤，全靠faketanning，这种美黑产品通常只能保持几天且会逐渐褪色，却可以给自己的直播招来好多yellow fever的美国大叔，他们低俗下流的言语却总能刺激到黄明昊，就像可以放大他的快感一样，黄明昊很享受这种被人视奸下流感。况且直播的时候自己装成语言不通，英语都是一个字一个字的蹦，基本只说中文，但没想到坐在对面问自己跟不跟他回家的人，却还是认了出来。

好在是找上自己的直播观众是个难得的帅哥，根据黄明昊的经验，这种筋腱处纤长，四肢有力，有好看的鼻梁的帅哥，床上功夫也了得。“好啊”黄明昊当然乐于跟他上床，可是，“去我家吧？我每天晚上有一件必须要做的事情。”

到了黄明昊家，范丞丞就抱着黄明昊热吻，吻毕，却被黄明昊推开停下。然后他便看到黄明昊转身去酒柜下方拿了个小盒子还有个抽大麻的泵。

看来是资深飞行员了，这才想起来小主播说的“每天必须要做的事情”是什么。小主播一边窝在自己的怀里坐着，一边烟雾缭绕，把泵凑到了自己嘴边。范丞丞摇了摇头，他不碰这玩意儿。“Hey，try it.还有哪个留学生不试一下大麻的？况且，在California，它是合法的。”小主播已经有点上头了，中英混用，翘起的手指都快捏成了兰花指，指了指脚下的这片土地。

其实范丞丞撒谎了，他第一次飞叶子坠机的经历还历历在目，但他不喜欢。当大麻在他的身体内发生效用，双眼开始发干，就像脱水的鱼，肚子也极其的饿，脚下的路变成了棉花，明明是自己拿起水杯喝水却觉得自己是超能力隔空取物。不清醒，怎么和如此诱人的小主播共度良宵？

空气中弥漫着麻叶特殊的香气，范丞丞看着黄明昊眼神迷离，再也忍不住了。黄明昊回应他的吻，动作都开始变得激烈，近乎啃咬的汲取着范丞丞嘴里的津液。他渴了，想喝水，又转身去壁炉旁拿了一瓶矿泉水，在范丞丞注视下一瓶下了肚。

小主播已经开始尊从他的欲望所想了，渴了喝水就是了；饿了吃茶几上的饼干就是了；就连被刚被范丞丞撩拨几下，后穴的渴望便被放大好几倍，那这样的话，找个人做爱就是了。于是，他便不由得开始自己脱了裤子用股缝去蹭着那根炙热的硬东西。

看被蹭到又硬了几分的分身的主人似乎无动于衷，黄明昊又转过身来，着急的解那人的裤子，简单的皮带却变得棘手，快把他急哭了。“快，快让我看看它大不大。”范丞丞听了笑出声，把跪在自己胯间的小主播拉起来，说什么秘密似的，贴在他耳边告诉他：“那可是大的很啊…等会儿你不要乱叫就好了，把你后面操坏了我可不负责。”“没事，操的它闭不上都可以，我就喜欢大鸡巴。”小主播的粗俗用词逗的范丞丞直笑。

“你可要记住操你的人叫范丞丞。”“嗯，这个大鸡巴叫范丞丞，我叫黄明昊，我可喜欢它了…来让我和他say hi…嗯...”范丞丞听着黄明昊的话，看来他很满意自己的东西，刚从内裤里解放出来的分身抽在了黄明昊好看的小脸上。“它也在跟你say hi。”范丞丞故意转动身体，分身跟黄明昊另一边脸也打了个招呼，随后便提枪就上。

那个在自己屏幕上和梦里出现过无数次的黄明昊的后穴，在直播里时常被黄明昊自己用最大号的按摩棒插到闭合不上，留一个暗红色仿佛可以看到里面的洞口。而今天却又再进去时觉得无比紧致裹在分身上舒适极了。在经历过猛力的抽插后，那后穴却又软的出水，范丞丞觉得自己现在要是抽出来，这个小洞又要花一会才能勉强合拢。

很快黄明昊第一次高潮，范丞丞觉得看他的眼神，似乎清醒了些，谁知他却说：“丞丞，我们去花园里嘛…”“你喜欢外面？”“我喜欢被人看......好想让大家都看看我...”“看你什么？看你淫荡的样子？”“......”黄明昊不说话了，范丞丞觉得可能猜对了黄明昊的小心思小癖好。便由着黄明昊抱着他往花园里走。花园三面都是半人高的石头砌的墙，只有一面有高大的灌木挡住，其他的都暴露在邻里的视野里，好在现在已经夜幕降临。

听着虫鸣和犬吠，唯一的人声就是黄明昊的娇喘了，每每顶到穴心深处那一点，黄明昊的舒爽的谓叹声尾音还向上提着，生怕不够勾人。

突然对面的邻居的门口亮了灯，范丞丞正想提醒黄明昊小声点，可是反而黄明昊越叫越大声，就像在告诉准备出门的对门邻居自己正做着什么。“叫这么浪，小心他听见来强奸你……”“哈哈哈哈。早就做过了......就给他听听，却让他吃不到。”范丞丞有些生气，不知是自己操的他恍惚还是把他操清醒了，跟自己做爱还提之前的别的男人，分身的进攻又猛烈了些，弄的黄明昊的叫床声带了些哭腔。

正专注在黄明昊的后穴里的颤动上，他后面约莫是要高潮了，裹的的范丞丞越来越紧。就在这个时候本该上车出门的邻居，绕了回来，趴在花园的侧面的岩石围栏上，饶有兴趣的看着这活春宫，“It seems he has a big dick. You like it？”“Yep.”黄明昊居然还和邻居对上了话。范丞丞觉得被人看着做爱的感觉有些窘迫，但黄明昊的浪荡程度又升华了一个高度，这种被人看到的感觉激的他前后一齐高潮了。

范丞丞被他收缩剧烈的后穴绞的发紧，再抽插了没几下就射了出来，转头看到趴在侧面的邻居已经不见了。

黄明昊说高潮了两次，自己已经累了，范丞丞便把他抱起放在花园里的玻璃桌上，就这他后穴的淫水把重新立起的分身插了进去。“我说，我累了！”“可是我还没爽够，这样不公平吧？”“那你快点，我药劲儿快过了...我想上厕所了......”

范丞丞突然想拿瓶被一口气喝完的水，笑着说：“谁要你自己喝这么多水？”“我渴了就喝水，天经地义。”“那你有没有听说过，自作孽不可活？”“什么个意思？”范丞丞继续操干着身下的人，把他勾在自己背后的双腿拿下来，坏心眼儿的按了按黄明昊稍稍隆起发硬的小腹。“草......我会憋不住的...別按那里。”“那就不要憋啊…我扶你起来，你浇花好了？”范丞丞还真把黄明昊拉起来，换自己坐在一旁的椅子上，黄明昊叠坐在身上。“浇你...妈......嗯！啊......”咬牙的脏话还没说完，黄明昊前端就失禁尿了出来，配合这体位就像是家长给小孩儿把尿的姿势。“妈的......”黄明昊用手捂着眼睛说道。“我又不嫌弃你，你还害羞上了？”“我有没有跟你说我药劲儿快过了......”“所以你的意思是，你清醒的时候...还挺害羞的？”黄明昊沉默了一会，点了点头，红红的鼻头看着很委屈的样子。

范丞丞射了之后，抱着黄明昊去浴室洗澡，帮他抠弄着因为自己没戴套而造的孽。  
“我...对不起，我忘记了，但我很健康的，不会传染什么给你的......”  
“我知道，看的出来，养尊处优的小少爷。”  
范丞丞听着黄明昊调侃的语气，莫名有些脸红，“我越来越喜欢你了……”  
“哦？是吗？我哪值得你喜欢了？”  
“我...就是喜欢不行吗？你可不可以不要再直播了？你会被那么多人意淫，我想到就头疼。”  
“你不也天天意淫我？”  
“我...我不一样！”  
“你有什么不一样的！”  
“我搞到真的了！”  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“直播是我的工作。”  
“那我给你钱！”  
“我不要你的钱...我不缺钱......”  
看他的样子也不缺钱，范丞丞一阵苦恼，“那你......”

话还没说完就被黄明昊的吻堵了回去，“当我的男朋友试试吧？”  
“啊？”范丞丞关键时刻掉链子，呆的不行。  
“不愿意算了...”  
“你说的话不能反悔！我愿意！！！”  
赤身裸体的黄明昊扯着穿戴整齐的范丞丞的衣领，说道“男朋友不能满足我，我就还是回去直播了......”  
“怎么会，太小瞧你男朋友了！”说罢范丞丞顺势把黄明昊推倒在浴缸里。

“你磕到我头了！”  
“......”  
“别压我身上！你好重！”  
“......”  
“别摸那里，好痒！”  
“......”  
范丞丞正准备脱了裤子在浴缸里新一轮的进攻，却发现他的小主播没飞叶子清醒的时候特别啰嗦，总试图用啰嗦来掩饰自己的害羞......

真是捡到宝了，真想锁在家里不给别人看，自己好好疼爱，范丞丞在心里想着。


End file.
